1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to web applications. More particularly, it relates an internationalization test in multilingual web applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of detecting garbled characters exist where visual inspection for a user is facilitated by figuring out a good way to handle the pseudo translation resource. Other methods and devices for internationalizing software or managing message resources of the software are also known. However, no know prior methods or systems related to automating the internationalization of software applications and the testing required for the same.